Night Thrasher
|release date = December 6th, 2018 |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Thor #411 |victory animation = Night Thrasher rides on his skateboard. |abilities = Cruelty Lightning Arc Disoriented Incinerate |signature ability = Board to Death |tier1 = Yes(non-Playable at this tier) |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes }} Night Thrasher is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Genius weapons designer and masked vigilante skateboarder, Dwayne Taylor trained himself to peak human perfection before taking on the mantle of Night Thrasher. Forming the New Warriors, Taylor sought to take revenge on the criminal underworld that killed his parents. Night Thrasher was transported to the Battlerealm moments before an explosion claimed the lives of his teammates leaving many to presume him dead. Night Thrasher now fights alongside Earth's mightiest heroes in the Contest of Champions. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive: * Night Thrasher’s advanced combat suit grants him immunity to Incinerate effects and 667 Physical Resistance. * +83.3 Critical Damage Rating for each Unique Debuff on his opponent. This ability is not affected by Ability Accuracy Reduction. * Well Timed Blocks and successful Dodges grant 5% of max Power while Night Thrasher is under 1 Bar of Power. Skateboard Attacks: * Champions of the Contest never see the skateboard coming. Attacks using the skateboard have True Accuracy ignoring all Evade and Auto-Block effects. On Opponent Knockdown * Refresh the duration of all active Gadget Debuffs. Signature Ability Board to Death Passive * Heavy Attacks have a 35% chance per active Gadget Debuff to inflict Taunt, reducing the opponent’s Attack by 40% and increasing their Special Attack Activation chance by 70% for 10 seconds. * Striking a Taunted opponent with Skateboard Attacks grants a permanent Fury Buff, increasing Attack by 229. Max 10 stacks. When Knocked Down these Buffs are lost. * After being Knocked Down Night Thrasher has a 50% chance to Purify all Debuffs. Special Attacks Special 1: Vengeance on a Skateboard – Night Thrasher blindsides his target with skateboard strikes to open them up for a trick gadget shot. * Night Thrasher uses the Shock Baton to inflict Shock dealing 459.2 Energy Damage over 12 seconds. * If this attack is activated after striking with a Light Attack, Night Thrasher instead uses the Smoke Capsule Gadget, inflicting Disorient. Disorient reduces Enemy Defensive Ability Accuracy by 50% and lowers the opponent’s Block Proficiency by 50% for 12 seconds. * If this attack is activated after striking with a Medium Attack, Night Thrasher instead uses the Explosive Gadget inflicting Incinerate, removing Perfect Block Chance, decreasing the opponent’s Block Proficiency by 50% and dealing 459.2 Energy Damage over 12 seconds. Special 2: Pavement to Pain – Night Thrasher launches his skateboard forward; jumps and catches the rebound for a quick boost off his enemy. * Grant Night Thrasher a Precision Buff increasing Critical Rating by 223 for each Unique Debuff effect on the opponent for 10 seconds. Special 3: Skateboard Warrior – Night Thrasher feints his enemy on his skateboard, mixing up his enemy, and leverages his grappling hook for a devastating drop kick. * Inflict a Passive Debilitate, extending the duration of all Debuffs by 75% for 45 seconds. Navigation Category:Champion Category:Skill